Jailbreak
by PapExilic
Summary: #1 Of The Trapped In Roblox Series


PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING: Hey reader! I wanted to make this series for my love of Roblox and because my "Trapped in Roblox" series is something I would love to write. You can have input on the story too! Please comment the next game or subject of Roblox (Trading, Blogs, etc) I should make the next story on after you read! Also, some of this stuff is not actually how it works in the game. So please don't hate. Also, the following sentence "Make sure to add your real name in it, makes it easier to remember you by." is used for when the character enters his username. Please never do this as it is revealing personal information. There might be other things revealed like characters' numbers and things like that along the way. Also, to add drama, I'm adding material in the series that can get you banned like ODing (Online Dating) and hacking, cheating, and things like that. This series is meant to just be read, not to encourage people to get banned on Roblox. So in that sense, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY BANS/ MODERATION ACTION THAT HAPPENS ON ROBLOX. Also no copying, I work hard in what I do. That's about it. Don't forget to tell me what you want next and tell me if you liked and/or what I should change from now on. So thank you for reading this fan fiction, and enjoy!

I was asleep. Feeling the harsh winds of the storm. It was late. Then, I woke up. I realized that I was actually falling. Screaming to the top of lungs, I realized that my voice was lower. Was I dreaming? Was I going through puberty? I had so many questions to ask. Then, I saw the ground getting closer. Was this the end? Embracing myself, I kind of bounced off the ground, like a trampoline.

When I got off the ground, I was in a room. There was all black walls except for one. It was a giant white wall with the word "Roblox" in the corner. I have never heard of it. I saw the word "Popular" on the wall. I was so confused. Where was I? Then I saw pictures, and underneath them were titles. The first one I saw was "Jailbreak." I thought to myself "I wonder what Jailbreak is." Then I saw a banner that said "To enter a game, just walk into it." "Game?" I thought. "This is a game?!" Carefully, I slowly walk towards it.

I walked through the photo and it led to this red room. Nothing else but red. I tried to wipe the sweat off of myself when I realized something. I didn't have real hands. They were white identical arms connected to U-shaped hands, like the ones you put on Legos. I looked down. I was wearing a blue motorcycle shirt covered by a black jacket. I was also wearing black jeans. Then when I was looking down, I saw part of my legs had disappeared. I started to disintegrate.

Freaking out, I thought this was a trap. I thought I was going to die. And then, I got put back into one piece, only at a different place. I see the title again in a blackish grey background. Then I started to disintegrate again. "Well, here we go again." I said, disappearing into thin air.

Then I teleported to a menu screen. It asked if I wanted to join the "Prisoner" team or the "Police" team. "So this is really a game!" I was happy to see this, considering I've been a gamer all my life. I thought about it for a minute, and decided that being a prisoner would be more fun. I then got moved over to a prison cell.

"Ok. How do I get out of this?" I said, looking around at everything that surrounded me. Bed, desk, chair...not many useful things. Still thinking, the door just randomly opened. "Well that wasn't hard." Walking quietly around the cells, I hear a voice. "Hey you! Are you new?"

I turned around around to find a guy with glasses, a bandana over his mouth, a "Supreme" shirt and some red pants with Jordan shoes on. "Hello." I said softly. "Hello. You can talk in a normal voice. As long as you don't screw around with the police, you won't get arrested." He said. "Oh gosh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Thomas, like you can see at the top of my head." It said ThomasFighter95.

"Something tells me your new, considering your a bacon hair." Bacon hair? I look at him with an offended face. "Oh no! Please don't be offended. Everyone starts out like this, touch your hair!" I slowly started to touch my hair. It felt like literal pieces of bacon. As I felt it, my face was so disgusted. "Don't worry man. We'll get you some clothes soon." As he was saying this, the cell door opened. "You haven't said your name yet. Hey Ro-bot! Let this guy type his name!" He was shouting at the ceiling. Then a hovering robot came through the ceiling with a holographic banner and a keyboard.

The banner said "Please enter username." with a blank below it. "Make sure to add your real name in it, makes it easier to remember you by. I type "TacticalTravis38" on the keyboard and press enter. "That's a great name!" It replies. "Enjoy your time here on Roblox!" The banner shoots up, out the ceiling, away from sight.

"Ok Travis. Wanna know how this game goes?" Thomas said. I might as well know how the game is played, considering I don't know when I'm gonna get out of here, so I replied with a yes.

"Ok. You, the prisoner, try to sneak by the police to get out of this prison, get a car, go to town, rob things, and don't get arrested." Thomas spewed out of his mouth, putting loads of spit on my shirt. "Simple?" "Doesn't seem hard." I said. "So first thing, how can I get out of here?" "Currently, there are 7 police officers on this server." Thomas said, pulling up the player list. "Stay here." He goes up a stair case, and comes back 9 seconds later with a detailed, laid out plan. "Travis, come over here." I follow. We go out of the cell building to the field.

"Here's the plan. I'm going to go to this police and pick pocket his gun. Then, you go over and punch that electric box exactly 10 times and open that gate, then I'll do the rest, just follow me." "Where is the box that I hit?" I said. "The one that has a sign saying "Please don't punch me". Duh."

Prepared, I go over to the electric box, sweating like crazy. I look over and I see Thomas going around like he's been doing this for years. He rolls over, quickly grabs someone's pistol, and quickly shoots out 4 officers. Sprints over to me, and cues me to punch. Quickly, I'm punching this thing like crazy. We're talking Sonic speed here. Then the gate opens to this picnic area. Then I go over a gate and opened it. It brings us to the front of the prison. Thomas broke into a police car and then slightly backed up to make it hit the electric fence. He goes out, gets on the top of the car, and sees multiple police. "Jump over the fence!" Thomas said, rapidly shooting 3 police he sees. Electric fence? How am I supposed to do that and not die?! Then I realized that he is an experienced player and probably knows how it works. With trust, I go on the top and jump as high as I could. I missed. Sitting on the wire, it made me jump, screaming at the top of my lungs, causing me to go to the other side, face planting to the ground. Shooting the last couple people, he flips over the gate, lands perfectly and doesn't get hurt at all.

"Oh, you lost health there. It's ok, that happened the first time with me." Thomas said, kind of chuckling. I'm confused. How did Thomas know I lost health. Then I looked up. There was a health bar with 80% health above my head and then disappears. "Stay still for a minute, it regenerates if you stay still." He was right. It slowly went back up to a hundred. "Let's go. Quick." Thomas suggested, as police cars were speeding towards us in the distance. We quickly got into a yellow car, not sure what model. "You ready?" Thomas said. "For what?" I replied. "This!" Thomas pressed a big red button on near the emergency brake, causing nitro blasters to come out of the back of the car, blasing like crazy, passing fast through the other police cars.

We ended up getting away. Driving down I had to ask "Ok, we are now out of the prison. What's next?" Thomas said nothing. He just turned and looked at me with one of those "Prepare yourself for total awesomeness" looks. I was a little nervous. We approached a decently-sized city. Entering, we took a left and pulled up to the entrance of a bank. Immediately, he hopped out of the car and told me to follow. "Time to get some money" Thomas said.


End file.
